


Is This Going To Be On The Final?

by Colette_Capricious



Series: Hit Me Baby, One More Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colette_Capricious/pseuds/Colette_Capricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracktastic pwp. Dean wants to know if Sam's been paying attention in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Going To Be On The Final?

**Author's Note:**

> Some asked for that final exam Dean mentioned in Chapter 2. This is that final. Can be read alone, really has nothing to do with the other parts!

CLASS: DW 580: Sex with Dean Winchester (M-Sun) Room: any and all

Student name/ID: Sam Winchester 054-69-1048

FINAL EXAM – Take Home

Please answer all questions as fully as possible. Make sure your examples in the short answer portion are succinct but illustrative. Choose one of the three longer essay questions. Provide sufficient detail to support your thesis but keep the essay to one page or less.

You may use examples from any and all situations in your answers. Be creative.

1 **True or False:**

a. Dean is a toppy bastard: T _X_ F__

b. Dean is a bossy bottom: T _X_ F__

c. Dean’s cock is bigger than yours: T __ F _X_ (in his dreams)

d. The best way to shut Dean up is to kiss him: T __ F _X_

**2 Fill in the blanks:**

a. Oh, God. Yeah. Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Sam!

b. Stop teasing and _fuck_ me already, Dean

c. When in the shower, be careful not to get _ ~~splooge~~ water_ up your nose. 

**3 Short answer questions. Support with three brief examples:**

**a. Which one of your body parts is Dean’s favorite? (Please pick just one)**

i. _Though Dean is fairy appreciative of all my body parts, he seems to be particularly fond of my mouth, if words spoken (or yelled) in the heat of passion can be taken as proof. For example, during one epic blowjob that resulted in stains on the roof of the Impala, Dean’s narration varied between “God, Sam. Your fucking mouth.” “Love seeing your mouth stretched out over my dick,” and “Fuck, fuck. God, please, Sammy. Suck me, don’t stop.”_

ii. _A second incident that revealed his love of my mouth also took place in the Impala. After I had spent the last twenty miles telling Dean in explicit detail what I was going to do to him once we reached the motel (one scenario involved him on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back while I used his cock-sucking lips for what they were made for), Dean yanked his precious baby onto the side of road, asked me where I had gotten that “filthy fucking mouth from,” lunged across the seat and licked and bit at my lips at the same time as he pushed his hand down hard into my own rather obvious erection. He pulled off only to tell me that if I didn’t stop talking, he would “cream in my [his] fucking jeans and crash the goddamn car”. When I opened my mouth to see if he would, indeed, come just from my talking, he grabbed my head and pulled my mouth down onto his cock and rubbed my mouth all over his lap, thrusting up into my face until he came so hard I could taste him through the denim._

iii. _The third example occurred in a motel outside of Brooksville, Maine, (we’d gone there for the lobster rolls and pie) where Dean stripped us both naked in record time, threw himself face-first on the bed, and demanded I get my “freakishly long tongue” up his ass immediately if not sooner or he would eat all the pie. It took Dean a mere three minutes to come from my tongue in his ass despite the neighbors pounding on the wall and threatening to call the police if Dean didn’t “shut the fuck up about Sam’s goddamn tongue.” The pie was still warm._

**b. Has Dean been hiding some of his sexual experiences from you?**

i. _Ya think? That was NOT his first time giving a blowjob. Nobody can deep-throat it all the way down on the first try._

ii. _Ditto with finding my prostate like it was a marked with an X on some map. (Good find, by the way. Excellent.)_

_iii. Him moaning as I fucked him face-first into the wall that doing it in a room was so much nicer than an alley, and then commenting that it was easier though to get a grip on brick than the smooth plaster, was a dead give-away that this was not his first gay rodeo. (Later that night, I found out he was right. It is easier to get a grip on brick. Tough on the nails though.)_

**c. If you answered False to 1)d, explain your answer; if you answered True, give three examples**

_I answered false because Dean never shuts the fuck up. Dean can somehow talk and kiss at the same time. Assuming we allow for groaning and cursing, the three best ways to make Dean stop using real words is to a) shove your dick in his mouth. b) Shove your dick in his ass (He might bitch, but he loves it hard and fast. Don’t listen to him.) And c) throw him down on the nearest flat surface and ride him like a half-broke horse. Spurs optional. (But worth considering)_

**4 Essay Topics (Pick one):**

a. Upstairs, downstairs and in my Lady’s chamber: the best location to have sex with Dean? Be specific. (eg. “Earth” is too broad.)

b. That’s so Gay: bisexual, homosexual, or Dean-sexual, which is it? (Give supporting evidence from past behavior.)

c. Hot and bubbly: why pie kicks cake’s floury butt. (be specific on flavors)

**Upstairs, Downstairs, and in my lady’s chamber.**

_Let’s be real. It’s not like there’s a bad place to have sex with Dean. Hours of hot, dirty, and messy in a big bed with a sturdy slatted headboard. One of us bent over a table top. Up against the wall, jeans just barely open and hanging off our hips, hands buried under layers of shirts. Quick and dirty blowjobs in a bar bathroom. But, hands down, the best place to have sex with Dean Winchester is in, on, and around the Impala._

_He’s half-hard anyway just thinking about that car. And, really, who can blame him? It’s a sexy beast of a car. And for all intents and purposes, it’s our home. My home. Dean and the Impala and the open road._

_Sex in the Impala is like nothing else. It can be everything and anything you want. And it can last all day. Starts with slow morning kisses against the door before setting out. Dean’s grin when we’re riding down the road and the music is good and the sky is cool should be illegal. When he looks over at me like that, those oh-so-competent hands of his drumming on the steering wheel, eyebrows raised and his fucking gorgeous mouth smirking at me like he knows what I’m thinking (he does), it starts that rolling feeling at the base of my spine, and I know it’s going to be one of my favorite days, a four-hundred miles of foreplay day._

_Days like that, when we’ve got nowhere to be and all day to get there, everything feeds it. Every touch, every look. Dean reaching over to dig through the box of tapes, his hand sliding down between my legs, just a little bit of nails dragging on the way back. His hand heavy on my thigh, just resting there. My hand on the back of his neck, fingers cupped around his head, one finger just tracing the rim of his ear, down the curve of his jaw, and back up until I see him shudder and his eyes briefly close. That’s when I pull back. He just looks over, eye-hooded with a half-smile, and licks his lips. He slides down a little lower in the seat, legs a little looser. We both know where this is headed, but the breeze is warm, the engine is growling, and neither of us is in a hurry._

_We talk, about everything and nothing. Nice and easy. Listening to the music, randomly picking roads and getting further and further from civilization. When we stop for gas, the air smells like those last days of summer, heat on some early fallen leaves and a touch of coolness in the wind. Dean goes into the store to pick up some food and pay for the gas. When he comes out, I’m leaning against the car, one leg up on the bumper while the gas flows, one of his old t-shirts stretched tight across my chest. . He walks up, right between my legs and reaches around me with both hands, dropping the plastic bag onto the trunk. He steps up into me, pressing his hips up against mine. I can feel him, hard against me. We’re in the buckle of the bible belt somewhere, but fuck it. I grab his belt loops and pull him even tighter. The kiss is hot. Deep, exotic in its familiarity. We shouldn’t have this, shouldn’t even want it, shouldn’t know each other this way. But we do. And I’ll never get used to being permitted to do this. Knowing that Dean wants this, that I can just reach out and touch him, feel his lips, his body against mine, it’s better than anything should be allowed to be._

_The kiss is so good. Dean’s uses his tongue like a weapon. I’m blinded by it, and all I can feel is him all around me. His lips, his hips between mine, his chest against me, his arms. God. Slow is thrown out the window. We have to get out of here right now before Bubba-Joe at the counter calls the cops. I grab his perfect, perfect ass and pull it tight against me, biting down on his lip. His moan hits me right in the gut and I pull off with a gasp. “I need to fuck you, like, right now,’ I whisper, then bite down his earlobe. He loves that._

_I can see him weighing the pros and cons of just dropping to his knees and sucking me off in the parking lot. Right now, all I can think of is pros. I drop my hands onto his shoulders, the touch alone enough to buckle his knees. But then Dean summons that strength that makes me love him. He’s so good. He straightens up and pulls away. I sway forward, helpless, stuck in his gravity. He gently cups my chin in his palm(god, his hands) and turns my head towards the store, where Bubba is shooting us some dirty looks. “He’s just jealous,” I saw. I really could give a fuck, but Dean leans in, hand tight against my cock. “Let’s go somewhere more private. I’ll make it worth it,” Still, I hesitate. If I push it, if I push down, Dean will go down. He’ll drop to his knees and suck me down his throat in front of Bubba, God, and everyone. Knowing that, knowing that he would do that for me, almost makes me come right there. But, god, I need to fuck him. Dean looks so good spread out over that shiny black metal, grabbing onto his baby like only she can keep him upright. Fuck. We have to leave. Now._

_“Get in the car.” Fist twisting up his shirt in back, I drag him to the door. He staggers to the passenger’s seat. He knows how it’s going from here on in. Doesn’t always go like this. But sometimes it does._

_I yank the nozzle out the tank, apologizing silently to baby for treating her so roughly, and slam it back on the pump. When I slide into the seat, Dean is already slowly rubbing his hand up and down his hard cock. “Drive, Sammy,” is all he says._

_I drive. Down this two-lane highway in the middle of nowhere. Dean is rubbing his hands all over himself in the passenger’s seat. Pinching his nipples, rubbing his hands down his thighs, biting his lip. I can’t stop looking between him and the road. He laughs, low and deep. “Eyes on the road,” and he grabs my hand, pulling it up to his mouth. “Dean,” I whisper as he flicks his tongue out against my palm before opening up and sucking two of my fingers right down his throat._

_“Jesus, fuck!” My hand clenches on the steering wheel and my cock jumps up, pushing against my jeans, and shooting out a load into my boxers. I yank my hand out of his grasp. ‘Stop. Stop. I’m gonna…I gotta be in you, man. I have to…” I pull the car into a clearing that’s barely hidden from the road but I could care less. Dean starts to protests as I jam the breaks on. Something in my eyes must tell him how I’m feeling, because he shuts up. “Okay, Sammy. Okay,” he says, eyes blown black. He fumbles for the door handle behind him and almost falls out backwards as it opens._

_I leave the car running, radio on. I need the purr of the engine and the moaning of the guitars. All of it is part of Dean and I want all of him. I’m around his side before he’s even shut the door. He staggers as I pull him away from the door, shutting it with my hip. I drag him towards the hood, and he wraps his arms around me, mouth slamming into mine, as I grab behind his thighs and lift him up. His legs shift, gripping against my hips and I hold him up and attack his mouth right there just because I can. I feel his groan in my mouth. He pulls away, head dropping on my shoulder as he clings to me. “So fucking strong, little brother. God damn.” I can feel him hard as iron and pulsing with his heartbeat against me. This first one is going to be quick, neither of us can last long right now._

_One step forward, and I drop him on the hood, metal almost too warm and vibrating. The bass from the music rattles the windows. Dean is breathing hard, panting, as I rip the shirt off of him and throw it somewhere. Shoes yanked off, socks. I push him back flat on the hood. He hisses a little as the hot metal touches his back, twisting up, and I use the moment to rip his jeans down. He arches up for me so good. When he is completely bare, he writhes, just a little, pushing against Baby, letting the heat and the vibration soak into his skin. He loves it, loves the feel of the car. I have to push hard against my own cock to stop myself from coming at the sight of all his pale skin and sleek muscle against the deep black metal. I was going to blow him first, get my mouth around that gorgeous cock. Me still dressed, him naked. But I can’t stand my clothes one more second. I have to feel him, I have to have all of that skin pressed against me, that heat under me and the sun and the breeze on my back._

_Dean presses up on his forearms, eyes almost black with desire, as he watches me rip my clothes off. He licks his lips and I feel his eyes hot on my skin, tracing over my body. His eyes lock onto mine as I straighten from sliding off my jeans. He shifts his thighs open and slides them up, knees bent, heels on the edge of the hood, and reaches for me. He knows what I want. Knows how I feel about him like this._

_All I can do it look for a long moment. Torn between warring desires. I trail my hand up the backs of his thighs, over his knees, down to the ankles and back up, feeling the soft hair tickling my palms. He’s panting as I slide my hands down the inside of his leg, fingers gripped around his hips, thumbs digging in deep to the crease of his thigh, lightly caressing the base of his cock and his balls. I lean forward, shifting, dragging my cock against his. We both moan loudly then. His hands grab my upper arms and he thrusts against me, hips snapping hard up and down. He’s so wet, so am I, and we slide and rock against each other. Dean’s fingers dig deep into my biceps as his chest arches off the black metal and his head rolls side to side, eyes half-closed, his fucking gorgeous eyelashes actually fluttering. The flush across his face and down his chest brings his freckles into stark relief and his lips are puffy and glistening from where he’s been biting them. Jesus. Fuck. Fuck his gorgeous face, this is going to be over way faster than I wanted. But that’s okay, we have time._

_I bend forward, slide my hands under his arms and haul him up against me. His feet slip off the car to wrap tightly around me, his arms around my shoulders, one hand gripping my hair. I wedge my hand into the tight space between us and grab both our cocks, jacking us quick and hard. Dean’s breath is hot and loud in my ear, his hand pulling against my hair to the rhythm of my pulls. God, we’re so close. I feel him swelling up and the come dripping from both of us is hot and slick. I pant promises into his ear. “After…ah…fuck…after this… I’m gonna.” Dean pulls my head to the side and licks down the side of my throat. I lose the plot for a blind minute._

_“Gonna what?” he asks, licking back up to my ear._

_I palm the back of his head and pull him back, forcing his head up so I’m looking right at him, my hand moving faster and harder. “Gonna fuck you.” Hard pull, right on the edge of pain. “Gonna open you up slow, so slow, with my fingers and tongue.” A slow slide up and down our cocks, and Dean groans low and deep. I’m panting now, chest heaving. “So slow until you’re begging for it. Begging me to –_

***** 

Sam feels Dean behind him as the pen is yanked out of his hand. “Dean! What the fuck? I wasn’t done.”

Dean throws the pen on the floor, hauls him up out of the chair. “Oh, you’re done.” Not letting go of Sam, he drags him behind him as he grabs the keys off the night stand and strides to the door. “A-fucking-plus, Sammy.”

Dean throws the door open and the night air is cool and sleek against Sam’s skin. He hadn’t realized how hot it was getting in that room. As a matter of fact he was sweating. Huh. Dean throws Sam against the side of the car and kisses the breath out of him. “Get in the car.”

“Where are we going?”

Dean shoves him gently towards the passenger’s side. “We’re going for a ride. Enough with the written. It’s time for the practical.”

Sam smirks. He’s got this. 

****

****You have the rest of your lives to complete this test. However long that may be.** **


End file.
